


Prey

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she just wanted to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

The Doctor ran, screaming, across the savannah. 

River ran after him, full bore, like a lion on the hunt. 

"Give me back my scrunchie!"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this picture:
> 
> [Here](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/05/24/article-2149232-13434911000005DC-191_964x523.jpg)


End file.
